


a fantasy I have about broden kelly

by orphan_account



Category: Aunty Donna (YouTube), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, F/M, Self-Insert, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: broden fucks me on a couch and wraps his hands around my waist





	a fantasy I have about broden kelly

**Author's Note:**

> broden is really hot, this seems taboo cause he's a real person but who tf is gonna tie my real identity to this account/find this fanfiction anyway
> 
> if people come across this please enjoy it.. maybe you know who I'm talking about and can put yourself into my place.

It's a sweltering day, and I'm in the lounge discussing sketch ideas with the boys. Well, we're trying, anyway. It's seriously hot, we're a bit tired, we've run out of bloody cordial, Mark's got a case of the Afternoon Sillies and the more the minutes tick by the more resigned to the idea of being productive we become.

Zac offers to go grab some water for us.

While he's getting slowly up off the couch from beside me, taking yet another layer off, and revealing his last piece of upper body clothing (a white singlet), my attention shifts to Broden. Broden sits on the other side of where Zac just was. Mark is minding his own business on the other couch.

I take in Broden's stocky-ish build and roam my eyes over the exposed limbs, revelling in the way the sweat shines on the tops of his thighs, the back of his neck, and most of his face. I lick my lips imagining burying my face in his shoulder. I look at him as he stares, absentmindedly, directly in front of him. Clearly, he can't see the expression on my face, one of awed delight. It's not like I've never seen him before, and especially not like I've never thought about him this way, but there's something about this heat and the way the electricity seems to crackle in the humid air that's got me a little more on edge, more receptive to this than usual. I imagine him staring into my eyes as I slip my hand under his fucking polo footy shirt.

'(My fucken name), what are you looking at Broden like that for?' I hear from the doorway and there's Zac! He's got a big jug of water, concerningly large hunks of ice floating in it. He's got a comical tone to his voice and a teasing look in his eyes but I can see that he's unaccustomed to seeing this particular face on me, especially one I haven't realised until just now is siren-blaringly transparent to my feelings. I instantly go red and look away from Broden. Mark looks up, and to my dismay a smile immediately forms on his bearded face. 'Ooooh,' he says, in his high pitched showvoice, '(My fucken name)'s got the hots for BrooooodeEeEn.'  
I cough and let out a weak 'pfft, do not.'

Broden looks at me, looking decidedly worried. Zac sets the jug on the coffee table and does a silly run back out to the kitchen where he calls for Mark.  
'Maaaark! Can you please come in and help me with all these dishes we haven't done? There are just SO many!'  
Before leaving the room, Mark shoots me a wink. I groan softly as he shuts the door to the kitchen, leaving me and Broden alone in the Rumpus Room. 

I say nothing and stare directly ahead. Broden is a lovely man, dominating a situation when theres a need for it, and never without a well timed pun or clever input, but pretty amicable, quiet and gentle most of the time. I'm a lot more brash than he is but neither of us say anything, we just stare directly ahead of ourselves, at the door to the kitchen. I can hear Zac laughing louder than necessary and what's presumably Mark doing something inappropriate with the dish soap bottle. 

I start to burn up again and hope to god it looks like the heat is just getting to me. I squeeze my eyes shut and am seriously considering going to help the other two with the dishes when the couch shifts and I feel an arm at my back, and fingers spreading across and around my waistline. Holy shit. 

My breathing stutters and I crack my eyes open, thighs squeezing together involuntarily. I muster up the courage to turn my head and when I do, I'm greeted with a beautiful sight. Broden, frowning. 

I mean, wait a second. You'd think it was bad but he looks like a lost kid, in seeming disbelief of the fact (even at this point) that I'm attracted to him, but with enough focus and- my god- desire in his gaze that I almost turn into water and run all over the carpet right then and there. I catch his eyes properly and we stare at eachother for a few drawn out moments. 

Suddenly, the slow building warmth in my lower stomach bursts downward, quickly, and as we both inhale sharply I swiftly straddle his lap. I'm fighting the urge to grind into his hips already as both of his hands settle on either side of my waist and hips. I can barely fucking breathe. I drop my head down and shudder, simply pressing my entire body against his. He grips and paws at my back, opening his fingers wide to touch as much as me as he can. I'm already trembling and nothing has even happened yet. He touches harder and harder before letting his hands come back to my waist. I let out a small sob of ecstasy and he pushes me back slightly, looking at me with concern. 'Are you okay?' 

I shudder again and nod my head violently. 'Are you?' 

Broden breaks out into a smile, trailing his hands down to rest on my upper thighs. He nods his head and at the same time I whimper at the touch on my legs and buck my hips up involuntarily. Broden lets out a low whistle. 'I didn't know you felt this strongly, at all.' 

'Neither did I, about you,' I manage to choke out, trying to regain composure. 'I thought it would stay a private attraction.' I hiccup, though, as one of his hands finds its way underneath my shorts, round the side near my butt. 

'If your ogling caught someone's attention, it may not have been as private as you thought,' he teases, in a soft voice. 

'No,' I breathe out. 

He says nothing and continues to play with the hem of my shorts. 

'How do you feel about having sex right here?' I blurt out. 

He chuckles a bit. 'Not my first choice, but I can't see the harm. If it pleases you that much, I'm happy to. Plus, we can freak out the others, they did leave us here together for obvious reasons. Chances are they'll come back and expect a bit of kissing.' He laughs heartily and drops his voice an octave. 'C'mere, darlin'.' His hands slide up my shorts at the same time, grabbing my ass and pulling me well forward, pressing his erection hard into my throbbing fucking too-bloody-clothed-right-now cunt. I really can't breathe and my legs feel like jelly. Everything feels like jelly. I wanna do more for him but I can't, every drag of his fingers, every searing fucking millimetre of his skin that touches mine is intoxicating, making me unable to do much but sit on his lap, softly whimper unintelligibly into his neck, and grind my core pathetically against his. 

I want to kiss him but I know I'll probably come. 

Fuck, I have to do something, I can feel him grinning against my ear. I have to regain control of at least myself. I sit back, and with the last remaining shreds of my will power, still my hips and peel off my shirt. His hands quickly exit my shorts to unhook my bra and I'm relieved when it comes off. His hands are immediately at my breasts, squeezing softly and rubbing flat palms across my nipples. I begin to moan low, leant back with my hands on his thighs, fingers digging in. 

'Oh my god I fucking can't, Broden, I can't, I can't handle this, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna fucking die, Broden...' I sob out as he continues to knead my breasts, picking up in intensity every so often. He doesn't let up, twisting my nipples gently between his fingers as I feel like my pussy is drooling all over his legs, which it probably is. I sit back up a bit more to look at him, big mistake. He has a purposeful glaze over his eyes and it is like in slow motion that he, without breaking eye contact, brings me forward towards him to put a nipple in his mouth. My whole body shakes and I cry out, loud. 

* * *

 

On the other side of the door, Zac and Mark have stopped washing dishes in favour of listening to (my fucken name) and Broden having a little kissy kissy. 

'Oh my goodness Mark, I do believe they're having a kiss!  We shouldn't disturb them yet! Let's wash the dishes!' 

'Zac, why don't we just have our own kiss party? Why do they get alllll the fun?' 

'Mark there's no cameras you don't need to pretend to be attracted to me.' 

'Who said I was ever pretending?' 

'Ahahahaahahah! Silly Mark! Let's do the dishes!' Zac winks at a camera that's not even there and Mark slaps his ass. 'We also probably shouldn't be audio voyeurs, even if we did engineer this situation.' 

* * *

 

Back on the side of the door that counts the most, Broden lets up his wonderful assault on my breasts, and leans back. I take this opportunity to all but rip his shirt off, throwing it behind me. I'm basically drooling as I run my hands over his naked chest and stomach. 'Oh my god,' I can't stop saying. 'Oh my god.' 

'(My fucken name),' Broden says, wrapping his fingers slowly around my upper, upper thigh and squeezing, 'be quiet and kiss me.'

I keen and attach my mouth to his like its going to save my life. He growls and dominates the kiss immediately (ManBeast has arrived), opening my mouth with his tongue and pushing it inside. Our tongues curl around eachother as I start shaking again, my breaths coming out short and wheezy and it's like I'm on the way to losing my virginity but it's like everyone's perfect version of how virginity should be lost. I'm that Madonna song. After a few beautiful minutes of passionate and intensely hot kissing, I pull back. 

'Broden I want to draw this out. I really want to. I want to make this go on forever. But it's hot, I'm sticky, we can't make Zac and Mark wait in there forever, and to be frank with you, if I don't get your cock inside of me within the next sixty seconds, I'm probably going to explode into dust. So as much as I hate to say this, can we please get to the main event soon before I actually keel over and die. Thanks!' 

Broden laughs and in one of his ridiculously low voices says 'well why didn't you just say so, gorgeous,' picks me up, _stands_ up, sets me down on the couch, and pulls off my shorts and panties. He steps out of his shorts but leaves his boxers on. He sits beside me on the couch and pulls me back onto his lap, except this time I'm facing outward. He drags his hands up and down my inner thighs right near my cunt, and god, I can feel how much I'm dripping. At the same time he nips at my neck, bringing his hands up and together up across my stomach before pushing them back down, parting them when he reaches my pussy again, never touching it, only alongside it. I whine and he chuckles again.

A squeak escapes my throat as he, without warning, bites my earlobe and pushes two fingers into my soaking entrance at the same time. My mind is swimming. I can feel his cock straining against my ass, his fingers lazily sliding in and out of my pussy, his hot breath at my neck making my hairs stand up as he mouths my ear. If I start crying I won't be surprised. He presses the heel of his palm against my clit while his fingers are buried deep inside me and vibrates his whole hand roughly. I'm on the verge of coming before I catapult myself from his lap and to the floor. Standing up, I turn and laugh at his confused expression, kissing him gently once and bending down to pull his boxers off. 'I was very close,' I explain. 

His cock springs free and he kicks his boxers off his feet. It's big, it's bigger than big, it's not fucking gigantic thankfully but my god, even my own fantasies couldn't prepare me for that size. The nickname Manbeast is even more befitting now. 

I get down on my knees between his where he sits and tongue at the head, soaking up and sucking on his precome with my lips. I'm barely getting started when suddenly there's a strong hand in my hair, pulling it up and off. I'm disappointed, but then-

'I'll come too if you do any of that. Seriously. Get on. Please.'

'Wait, but condoms?'

'In my bag over there. It's gotta be safe sex with the boiiiiys.' 

I laugh and grab one, and let him put it on. 

Finally. I'm wrecked, he's wrecked, I'm shocked that he's wrecked and not at all shocked that I am, we're both messes as I straddle him for the final time and sink down onto his beautiful, beautiful dick, both of us groaning and holding onto eachother for dear life. Tears spill out the corners of my eyes as he stretches me, mouth thrown wide open in a half moan half laugh. I ride him slow, but Broden Kelly is having none of that right now. He holds my waist and sets up a punishing pace, hips drilling into me as he holds me in position. I can do nothing but let my head fall back and scream. I can hear him too, he's not quiet, he's letting out an array of grunts and groans and yelps and exhales and so many delicious sounds that send every nerve ending of mine to the sun. 

* * *

 

On the other side of the door, Mark and Zac stare at it, trying not to act like they have their hands on and are hesitantly but desperately gripping at their cocks through their pants. There's always been more than a hint of homoeroticism and general sexual tension running through the group and now that they are accidentally hearing Broden's REAL sex noises and noises coming from (my fucken name) they never thought they'd hear in a million years, they're both pretty helpless to their own impulses. Zac braces a hand on the door, gulps, and brings his dick through his new unzipped pants. Mark does the same and they don't say a thing. 

* * *

 

Broden lets me go, and I press my clit flush to the top of his pelvis. He wiggles his hips around and up and down, and I look down at him, undulating his hips like when he does in some sketches, in tandem with me, feeling his cock rubbing my spot, I can't take it anymore. With a low and guttural moan I come, harder than I ever have before. I come, and come, and fucking come, warmth exploding through my body like a supernova, and he doesn't stop rolling his hips. Shortly after me, his whole body tenses and he digs his hands into where they're placed on my ass and hips, and comes, eyes squeezing shut, mouth falling open, shouting aloud exactly once. I slump over him and black out.

When I come to, he's only just stirring aswell. There's a note on the coffee table and I wince as I get off his new soft dick to grab it. I groan, but not in pleasure as I read it. 

'What does it say?'

'Glad you guys had fun. Didn't expect you to have that much! We've gone out. Will be back later! Zac and Mark X x.'

'Oh boys..' he says. 

'So Broden,' I say, 'would you like to do that on a regular basis?' 

'Yes, (my fucken name), I very much would.'

'Cool,' I say. 

'Cool.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> rippidy dee. first proper smut I've done in about 3 or 4 years and it's this. if youre here, hope you enjoyed!! please leave a Kudo if u liked it ily


End file.
